One of the limitations of Wi-Fi™ networks and peer-to-peer networks is a small transmission range and/or reception range of stations, which are also referred to as client devices, that exist in the networks. Therefore, a geographical span of services that can be provided by client devices with existing Wi-Fi™ is limited.